Who Protects the Protector?
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: The Pack, for the first time, doesn't go after Rex. Not directly, of course. Van Kleiss has other plans, and they involve Agent Six.


**A/N: I'm back with another **_**Generator Rex**_** fanfic. Since my last one got more reviews than I expected (8 more than what I expected), I decided to write this one. I'm all into father/son Six/Rex relationship. Even though the show isn't showing that much, I've taken it upon myself and believe that they do have that kind of relationship (even if Six is supposed to be stoic and not show feelings). Also, sorry if Circe's a little out of character, she's actually harder to write than I thought. This can be set later in the series; they already know the Pack and Van Kleiss is alive. So, let's continue on.**

**Summary:** The Pack, for the first time, doesn't go after Rex. Not directly, of course. Van Kleiss has other plans, and they involve Agent Six.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously, nothing. I **_**wish**_** I owned Rex, but I do not.**

**Title:** Who Protects the Protector?  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

"Another failed mission, Biowulf?" Van Kleiss asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid so, master," Biowulf answered. "He and that Providence agent were able to thwart us again."

"Yes," Van Kleiss said, a look of annoyance passing over his face. "It does seem that wherever Rex is, that agent follows."

"He is not like the other Providence agents we have faced," Biowulf interjected, as if making an excuse for himself and his team. "He is able to hold his own and fight."

"Yes," Van Kleiss said again, this time looking in deep thought. "He and Rex are in many of your battles, aren't they?"

"Yes sir," Biowulf answered, looking a little hesitant.

Van Kleiss looked at his loyal second-in-command with a smirk on his face. His confused second-in-command only stared up at him questioningly.

"I believe I have a plan that will get me Rex," Van Kleiss said.

"How, sir?" Biowulf asked, confused.

The evil Evo smirked a little more.

"By using that agent of his."

* * *

"And that's an E," Noah said, catching the basketball that hit off the basket rim. "You've spelt H-O-R-S-E. I win."

"Gnah, no fair! You didn't allow me to use my Smackhands," Rex complained.

"Of course not," Noah said. "Smackhands _aren't_ normal."

"Obviously," Bobo remarked, still lying against the wall.

Rex sighed and took the water Noah threw to him. With thanks, he began to guzzle down the water, not noticing the shadowy figure appear behind him.

"Finished with playtime?"

Rex jumped a little and almost choked on his drink. When he regained control of his lungs, he turned to see a stoic looking Agent Six standing with his hands in his pockets, masked Providence agents standing a little ways behind them.

"Jeez Six, trying to make me choke? I thought you were supposed to protect me, not kill me," Rex said.

"Let's go kid. Time's up," Six said, already turning to head back to the Keep.

Rex sighed looking over to Noah.

"Well, gotta go buddy," he said, noticing Bobo already by his side.

"Kay. See ya," Noah said.

Just as Rex was turning to leave, he felt somebody push (more like shove) him to the ground with the warning: "Duck!" After hitting against the ground, he looked up to see Six having pushed him and Bobo to the ground. He already had his katanas out. Rex was about to question him, but stopped when he saw large crystal shards close to where they were. He already knew who had done this.

"Skalamander," Rex said, switching to fight mode.

Rex got to his feet and turned to Bobo, who also got up to his feet.

"Bobo, stay with Noah and make sure he's alright," Rex ordered.

"Right kid," Bobo said, running to protect Noah.

Rex activated his Smackhands and looked for an opponent. His eyes caught Six fighting Biowulf and Skalamander while Breach was taking care of the other Providence members. Rex was about to help his comrade out, but stopped when he caught sight of the other Pack member.

"Circe," Rex said.

"Rex," Circe said.

"Circe, what are you doing here?" Rex asked.

"I'm part of the Pack, remember Rex?" Circe said.

"Yeah, but--"

"I'm sorry Rex," Circe said, wrapping her hands around her arms.

"Sorry? For wha--"

Without warning, the only normal looking member of the Pack opened her secondary mouth and released a high-pitch sonic-wave that made Rex place his hands over his ears and fall to his knees. Despite the pang in her heart, Circe continued, her sonic waves, making it grow louder. Rex was having a hard time staying conscious. Finally, not able to take anymore, his body gave up and he fell unconscious. The last thing he saw was Six fall to his knees. Six was the last to stay conscience before he too fell to the ground, not embracing the darkness full-heartedly. When Circe saw him fall, she cut off her powers, returning back to her human look.

"Finally," Biowulf commented. "Grab him Skalamander."

Skalamander picked up the green-suit wearing agent and threw him over his good shoulder. Without needing to be ordered, Breach used her upper arms to open a portal to Kingdom Abysus, which they retreated to. Circe, the last to enter, turned and looked at Rex with an apologetic look on her face before she entered the portal, which closed behind her.

* * *

"Master, we brought the agent with us," Biowulf reported the minute they entered their master's throne room.

Skalamander threw the still unconscious agent to the ground. Along the way, they wrapped the agent up with rope Breach stole from a store. Van Kleiss stood to his feet with a smirk on his face.

"Excellent," Van Kleiss congratulated, beginning to walk towards the agent. "Very excellent."

"If it was this easy to capture me, why haven't you tried it on Rex?"

A look of amusement flashed over Van Kleiss' face as he stopped before Six's head, who was now conscious.

"Matters that complicate it," Van Kleiss replied. "I want Rex to join my legion. Even if I did capture him, he wouldn't accept. Then he would escape, and _you_ would probably show up. But with you, I have a bargaining chip. I'm sure he can't say no if your safety is on the line."

Six, able to get to his knees, sent a glare at Van Kleiss, knowing that Rex still couldn't control his emotions. He'd do anything Van Kleiss said if it meant protecting others from him.

"I won't let you lay a hand on him," Six swore, his eyebrows furrowing.

Van Kleiss disregarded the agent's comment and only allowed his smirk to grow.

"We shall see about that. Now then, let's see if you can tell us something about Rex that we don't already know," he said. "Well?"

Six remained silent, still sending that stoic glare at him. Still amused, Van Kleiss closed his eyes and took a small step back.

"I see. So you _do_ want me to do this the hard way," he said. With his nanites, he made tree roots come out from the ground and hold Six up out of the air. The roots undid the rope, but still had a hold on him. The roots made sure to wrap themselves around the wrists (although the katanas had been taken off of his body), ankles, neck, legs, arms, and upper chest. Six couldn't move. "You know, this arm isn't only used to test Evos and their nanites. It can also be used to torture you."

With that said, Van Kleiss launched his arm with the needles for finger tips into Six's stomach. Six didn't make a sound when it made contact, but his expression of pain made even Circe gasp. Van Kleiss only continued to smirk, obviously pleased to make Six be in pain.

"Tell me what I want to know, and I will end the pain," Van Kleiss offered.

Six remained silent, and through the pain, glared at Van Kleiss. Van Kleiss sighed.

"Very well." He pumped up the arm, sending more waves of pain through Six's body.

* * *

"Wh-wha?" Rex asked, gaining re-consciousness.

When he first opened his eyes, he had to close them again because a bright light was shining in his eyes. It took him a few minutes to adjust his eyes. Rubbing his eyes, he began to sit up.

"What happened? Where am I?" Rex asked, his mind not registering anything.

"Glad to see you're okay, Rex," Holiday said, walking over to him with a clipboard in her hand.

"Dr. Holiday?" he asked. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Keeps medbay," Holiday answered. "When you guys didn't return early enough, we came and got you."

"Uh-huh," Rex said, looking around. His eyes caught onto Noah, who was sleeping on a medbay bed. "What's Noah doing here?"

"We found him with you guys," Holiday answered. "I checked; he's okay. When he wakes up, we'll take him back to his home/"

"What happened?" Rex asked.

"I was hoping you'd tell me," Holiday said with a cross of her arms.

"Hasn't Six told you already?"

The look on Holiday's face made Rex look at her in alarm. Everything came back to him almost immediately. With his memory regained, his eyes widened.

"Van Kleiss' got him," he muttered. Almost immediately, he hopped off the bed with a determined look on his face.

"Rex, what are you doing?" Holiday asked.

"I'm gonna rescue Six," Rex replied.

"You can't do that Rex," Holiday said.

Rex turned and looked at her with a look of anger on his face.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because I say you can't, hot shot," White Knight said, suddenly appearing on the nearest screen.

Rex glared at the man who was willing to wipe out innocent beings if it meant containing an Evo.

"What do you mean you won't let me? Van Kleiss will _kill_ Six if you don't let me save him," Rex said, arguing his point.

"We are at war kid, and Six is now a prisoner of war. We don't try and save prisoners of war," White Knight explained. "Six understands that."

"Are you saying you won't let me save Six? He's going to _die_!" Rex said, his voice raising.

"Rex, we think it's a trap," Holiday said. "Van Kleiss may be using Six to get to you, Rex."

"And right now, you're our best and only weapon. We can't afford to lose you," White Knight said.

"So you're going to let Six die," Rex said, a dark look over his facial features as he glared at him.

"That's correct," White Knight said. "Stay here and don't go off trying to save Six. Got that hot shot?"

"Got it," Rex answered. The screen turned off. "Doesn't mean I'm gonna follow it."

"Rex-"

"I'm not going to let Van Kleiss kill Six, it's not right," Rex said, arguing his point. "And I know it's a trap, but-"

"Rex, listen to me," Holiday said, cutting in. "I'm not going to go against what you want to do. I understand."

Rex was a little surprise.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really," she said with a nod. "I just want to help you get out of the Keep without White Knight knowing."

"Really?" Rex asked, still more surprised.

"Yes, now follow me. Do you know where Six is?"

"At Van Kleiss' Kingdom Abysus. I still remember where that is," Rex said.

"Good. Get there, save Six, and come back here," Holiday said.

"Don't worry, doc, I'll save him," Rex said, finding the secret door Holiday led him to.

"Rex, you do know the stakes. Van Kleiss-"

"Is using Six to get to me. I know," Rex said, a solemn look over his face. "I'll be careful Dr. Holiday. Just make sure Noah gets back to his place safe."

"Right," Holiday said with a nod.

She opened the door and allowed Rex to jump out of the Keep that was still in the air. He free-falled for a little bit before activating his Boogie Pack and heading off in Kingdom Abysus.

"Good luck Rex," Holiday said as she closed the door.

"What happened?" Noah asked. "Where am I?"

* * *

"I must say I am impressed," Van Kleiss said, retracting his gold claw needles from Six's stomach. "No other Evos have ever survived this long. I am most certainly impressed. I will have to come up with a different way to torture you. Biowulf, follow me."

Van Kleiss' roots moved the suspended in air Six to the nearest wall, having his roots hold the agent against the wall. Biowulf followed Van Kleiss while Breach and Skalamander walked off. Circe was the only one left with the agent. She stared at him in surprise, mainly at how strong he was to take so much pain from Van Kleiss. She gasped when she saw him look at her before hanging his head, obviously falling into unconsciousness. Something inside of her made her run away from the area as quick as she could. She didn't want to be in the same room as the injured and heavily bleeding Providence agent. She just didn't feel right, and she didn't know why.

It was only minutes before Van Kleiss returned, holding a small vile in his hands. Despite looking like a worn-down castle, the castle still contained many of its scientific equipment. The small vile he held contained a green liquid.

"Master, what does that do?" Biowulf asked.

"It is a chemical liquid I have made at the moment," Van Kleiss explained simply. "It will slowly make his insides bleed, destroying his major arteries."

"Master, how will that get him to give you the information you want?" Biowulf asked.

"It won't," Van Kleiss said

"Then--"

"I do not need information from him," Van Kleiss said.

"Then, why--"

"Rex won't be nearly as motivated if his little agent was safe and sound," Van Kleiss began explaining, moving the roots to have Six closer. "But if he sees this agent battered, bruised, and bleeding, then I believe I have a better chance of controlling him."

"I see, master. It is truly a brilliant plan," Biowulf complimented.

"I know," Van Kleiss said, taking hold of Six's jaw and forcing it open with ease.

He slipped the drink into the mouth and rubbed the neck so that the body would automatically gulp it without choking. When he was sure it was now in Six's system, he stepped back to examine his work.

"Oh no no, this will not do," Van Kleiss said. "He needs to be awake. Let's wake him, shall we?"

Activating his needles again, Van Kleiss plunged them into the agent's stomach, hitting an area he hadn't hit already. The agent awoke with a jolt of pain, but he didn't release a cry or shout of pain. The only way they knew it was affecting him was by the fact that his arms were shaking in pain, as well as his face being twisted. Van Kleiss continued to smirk, torturing Six for a few more minutes before leaving with his second-in-command, allowing the agent to fall into blackness again.

* * *

_Almost there,_ Rex thought, seeing the outskirts of Abysus. _Hold on Six._

Rex found it surprising when Van Kleiss didn't notice his appearance. He was practically being let in to the castle.

_Trap, remember?_ his inner voice said.

He landed on one of the stone balconies and took a quick second to look around before heading in. He was suddenly stopped when he saw Circe coming his way, holding her arms as she stared at the ground.

"Circe," he called to her, not too loud but not too soft.

Circe looked up and gasped.

"Rex? What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here," she said, looking around.

Rex turned serious, surprising her a bit.

"I'm here to rescue Six. Do you know where he is?" he asked.

Circe didn't answer him, and looked to the ground. This is was a dead giveaway. Rex got closer to her, grabbing her shoulder. She looked up at him with a gasp.

"Please, you need to tell me where he is. I can't let Van Kleiss kill him," Rex said, his eyes, while hard, were pleading with her.

She stared at him for a long time before nodding her head.

"I'll guide you to where he is, but I can't help you Rex," she said.

"That's okay. I can take care of the rest," Rex said.

She grabbed his wrist and ran through the castle towards where she had last seen Six. She was lucky none of the other Pack members saw her helping Rex. She stopped a few feet away from the archway that led to where Six was being held.

"Just keep going straight. He should be there," she said.

"Thanks," he said with a nod, running down the hall.

Circe watched him leave before turning and running off in a different direction. Six ran into the open room and began to look around.

"Hello Rex. Looking for someone?" Van Kleiss voice said, ringing throughout the room.

Rex wheeled around and glared at the Evo who sat on his throne with his second-in-command beside him. Without missing a beat, Rex activated his Smackhands.

"Where's Six?"

"Put those away Rex," Van Kleiss said. "You don't want to hurt yourself."

"I said, where's Six!" Rex growled, growing angry with Van Kleiss.

"Calm down boy. Your agent is right here," Van Kleiss said, pointing his hand to where Six was.

Rex's eyes widened as he saw Six being held up by Van Kleiss' roots, his normally white shirt stained with blood and his stoic face twist in pain.

"Now put your weapons," Van Kleiss said.

Reluctantly, Rex did as said and reverted his Smackhands back to his regular hands. His eyes narrowed at the Evo. Van Kleiss stood to his feet and walked off his throne then stopped at the bottom of the step. Six was hanging just a little behind him.

"Good, now we may talk," Van Kleiss said with a smirk growing.

* * *

"Rex is _where_?!" Bobo demanded.

"Kingdom Abysus," Holiday answered with a straight face.

"Y-you mean that creepy palace place?" Noah asked.

"The same one kid," Bobo replied. "How could you let him go by himself?"

Holiday's eyebrows furrowed at his question.

"You know Rex. No one can stop him when he's determined," Holiday said. "He didn't want anyone to come with him."

"Will Rex be okay?" Noah asked.

"I don't see why not," Bobo said. "But this is dangerous. Rex needs to be careful."

* * *

"Let him go Van Kleiss," Rex ordered. "I'm here now; I'm the one you want."

"Yes, but why would I give up so easily?" Van Kleiss questioned. "Even if we do a trade off, I'm sure he won't stop persisting to retrieve you back. He cares a lot about your safety; it's quite strange, considering he's part of Providence."

"What do you mean?" Rex asked, his fear slowly creeping up his body. "I thought you only had him to exchange for me."

"Yes, I did," Van Kleiss said. "But how do I know you will stay with me and the Pack? Are you going to give up on Providence?"

"I'll do whatever you want, but you have to let Six go," Rex said.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Van Kleiss said.

"Yes, I'll--"

"No... he... won't," came Six's low yet forceful voice.

"Six," Rex whispered, his eyes wide.

Van Kleiss turned and looked at Six with a glaring look. Six was breathing hard, blood slowly coming out of his mouth. Narrowing his eyes some more, the roots tightened around the agent, making more blood coming out of his mouth. Rex's eyes widened in fear.

"Leave him alone!" Rex shouted.

"Your agent sure doesn't know when to be quiet, does he?" Van Kleiss said. "I thought my poison would have stopped him."

"You poisoned him?" Rex demanded, his eyes wide.

"Yes; it makes him bleed from the inside and should begin to destroy his major arteries," Van Kleiss answered.

Rex bared his teeth and began to activate his B.F.S..

"Ah ah ah," Van Kleiss said. "No activating your nanites. If you want your agent to be safe, you will do as I say."

Growling, Rex powered down. He looked over at Six, who had his head hung, then back to Van Kleiss, glaring at him.

"Now then, before we were rudely interrupted," Van Kleiss said, "are you prepared to join the Pack?"

"You promise to give Six back to Providence?" Rex asked.

"Yes, I do," Van Kleiss lied.

"Then--"

"He's,... not... joining... you," Six said. "I... told... you... you're... not... going... to... touch... him."

Van Kleiss narrowed his eyes at the agent while Rex only looked at him in amazement.

"You are becoming quite annoying," Van Kleiss said, tightening the roots.

"Knock it off Van Kleiss! I said I'll join you! Leave him alone!" Rex said, his eyes switching back and forth between Six and Van Kleiss.

"Yes, but I must teach him a lesson," Van Kleiss said.

"Leave him alone!" Rex shouted, anger in his voice.

"Very well," Van Kleiss said with a sigh, loosening the roots on Six. "Once you join us, I will release him."

"You swear it?" Rex demanded.

"I swear it," Van Kleiss lied.

"Alright then."

"Good, let's shake on it."

Hesitantly, Rex held out his hand. Van Kleiss stepped a bit closer, and reached to clasp Rex's hand and seal the deal. Suddenly, before Rex's eyes, he saw the hilt of the katana hit the back of Van Kleiss' head. The evil Evo stumbled forward a little. Behind them was Biowulf head first on the ground.

"I.. told.. you..," Six said, glaring down at Van Kleiss. "I wouldn't.. allow you.. to lay a hand on him."

"Six! Are you okay?" Rex asked.

"How were you able to get free?" Van Kleiss demanded.

"Not for you.. to know," Six said, getting into a stance.

Narrowing his eyes with a glare, Van Kleiss launched at him, trying to stab his needles into Six. Six, still hurting, rose up his katanas and slashed at Van Kleiss. Only deterred temporarily, Van Kleiss used a tree root to whack Six against the chest. The agent fell backwards, landing on the ground with a grunt. Not seeing Six move only prompted Rex. He powered up his B.F.S.. Van Kleiss was too preoccupied with dealing with Six that he didn't see Rex coming towards him.

"Hey, plant guy!" Rex called.

Van Kleiss turned too late. Rex slashed the villain down straight the middle. Van Kleiss fell to the ground, split in half. Rex looked at him, breathing hard, before looking over at Six who still hadn't gotten up. Knowing he needed to see one of Providence's doctors, Rex picked up Six, careful to not harm him more. As he was activating his Boogie Pack, he noticed Van Kleiss beginning to reform himself. Rex would have attacked him again, but he was more worried about Six's injuries to have to deal with Van Kleiss.

_I'll get him later,_ Rex promised to himself, lifting up into the air.

As Rex flew away from Abysus, he didn't notice the second-mouthed Evo staring at their retreating forms with an almost contemplating look. Up in the air, and feeling like they were at a safe distance from Van Kleiss' castle, Rex began to gently shake him.

"Hey, Six, you up?" he asked.

"What,.. is it Rex?" Six asked.

"You feeling okay?" Rex asked, although he felt stupid about asking the question after they left his mouth.

"Get me to Providence.. and we'll see from there," Six answered, hanging his head again as he was becoming light-headed.

"Kay. Before you fall back asleep, can you tell me how you escaped Van Kleiss' hold?" Rex asked.

"Your girlfriend with the sonic scream helped me," Six replied slowly, fighting off the darkness that was trying to take hold of him. "She knocked out Biowulf,.. returned my katanas to me,.. and I sliced the roots,.. freeing myself. Van Kleiss must have been too focused on you, to.. have.. felt.. it."

Noticing the heaviness in Six's words, Rex knew he was beginning to fall unconscious.

"You need to rest some more, Six," Rex advised. "Don't worry; I'll get us to the Keep in no time."

Without another word, Six allowed his head to hang again and fall unconscious. Feeling Six's dead weight, Rex sped up, all the more determined to get to Six to the Keep and a Providence doctor.

* * *

"How is he?" Rex asked, walking over to Dr. Holiday with Noah and Bobo following behind.

"He's stable now," Holiday answered with a small smile. "Dr. Ryan was able to remove that chemical poison Van Kleiss forced Six to drink. His arteries are fine as well, and we've bandaged his wounds and cuts. Dr. Ryan believes he should wake up within the next hour."

Rex smiled in relief, "That's a relief."

"Yes. I'm just surprised _you're _not injured. You usually sport a few injuries after you fight Evos," Holiday said.

"Yeah, well, Van Kleiss wasn't able to lay a hand on me," Rex said.

"Is that because you were able to out beat him?" Bobo asked, thinking Rex was just trying to show off.

"Actually, Six made sure Van Kleiss didn't touch me," Rex said.

"You've got some explaining to do, hot shot," White Knight's harsh voice broke through, his face appearing on the nearest monitor.

Rex glared at the Providence leader in annoyance, but walked over to the monitor to 'talk' better to the leader. White Knight continued to glare at him.

"Next time you go off instead of listening to my orders-"

"Hey! I saved your best agent without handing myself over to Van Kleiss. I consider that a major win. How come you seem to be the only one against that?" Rex demanded, continuing to fix White Knight with a glare.

"Do as _I_ say hot shot; don't go against my orders _ever_ again," White Knight ordered crisply, sending one last glare at the teen Evo before ending the communication.

Rex glared at the monitor and snorted.

"Don't count on it," Rex said, turning and walking back to where the others were standing.

Bobo was shaking his head as his taller friend walked back towards him.

"You sure have a way with words, kid," Bobo said.

"What?" Rex demanded, though not full of conviction. "If I don't agree with him, I'm not going to follow his orders."

"Just be careful Rex," Holiday warned.

"Yeah yeah," Rex blew off, waving it off with his hand.

Holiday shook her head. She knew he didn't know how easy he got away with not following White Knight's orders. He didn't know that Six was the one who got the short end of the stick when he went against what White Knight wanted done. Six was, in a sense, protecting Rex from White Knight.

"Well, why don't you head off and take Noah back home. Six should be awake by the time you get back," Holiday said, offering a friendly smile.

"Okay," Rex said, sighing with a bit of reluctance. "C'mon Noah, time to head home before Emily gets scared."

Noah followed Rex with a nod, striking up a conversation when they exited the room. Bobo, out of pure boredom, followed the teens without a word. When the doors shut, Holiday looked down at Six with a small smile.

_You won't believe how lucky you are Six,_ Holiday thought. _You may not like the fact that he won't control his emotions, but it was because of those emotions that he saved you._

_I hope this will bring you two closer,_ Holiday thought as she walked out the door to go over some studies.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, so it's finally finished. Sorry if it was bad, I was doing my best. Please forgive me for the grammar and the spelling errors. And sorry if the ending sucked. I couldn't find a good way to end it. I'm always having trouble ending it (I wanted to include the chapter's title in it).**

**I've decided to do an analysis of the episodes, to show the father/son relationship in the episodes (no one else I know watches the show, so I can't talk about it with them). In **_**String Theory**_** the end made me see some trust. Think about it: Six went and took out that chip. If Rex failed (for whatever reason), their last line of defense was taken out and they'd be in trouble. So in a way, Six was trusting Rex to save the day (which he did; and he had a change of heart). Also, did you notice Rex's smile when Six congratulated him? I went "awwwwwh!!" when I saw the smile. In **_**Beyond the Sea**_**, I was actually surprised at how nice Six was. During his talk with Rex, it looked like he was trying to bond with him, and at the end, when he said he'd buy him some more time if he wanted. And did you see Rex smile when Six told him what he was feeling was normal? Another "awwwwwh!!" moment.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review. Can't wait for the next episode!**


End file.
